memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Roger Murtaugh
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the "Kirk (disambiguation)" page. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Captainmike (Talk) 22:18, 2009 May 8 Hey, hold on! Hey Roger -- I know that you might not be aware of our site's rules, but we require that you put "SPOILER" messages on newly released media like articles concerning the new film and novelization! Please stop what you're doing and read up on how to use these messages before you get yourself in trouble! We're discussing how to name character articles relating to the new source, and I'm afraid that James T. Kirk (Chris Pine) isn't correctly named according to our community discussions. I'd appreciate it if you took part in the discussions rather than trying to work this out on your own like you have. Also, please note the copyright holder of images you upload absolutely needs to be noted in the file when you upload them -- this is part of our rules also. Could you please familiarize yourself with these standards before you make any more mistakes? -- Captain MKB 23:16, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :I didn't know. :However, can we keep the Article I have built, but just move it when a name is decided? Please, and thank you. :) Roger Murtaugh 23:18, 8 May 2009 (UTC) That's fine -- I think it would be awesome, however, if you browsed some other pictures to see how our copyright system works. Some of the ones you uploaded don't have copyright info and I see that as today's biggest problem on Memory Beta... Also, search for how to write links to our spoiler messages, and put them on all the movie- related images and pages you worked on immediately! -- Captain MKB 23:23, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :I am doing that now, I will also get to work on characters from the new film's pages. :) :When you decide on a name for the pages, they shall all be moved. :Live long, and prosper. Roger Murtaugh 23:27, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Please, keep all conversations on one talk page -- answer me her if you have any replies. Also, could I ask that you stop creating character articles now? You asked if we could keep your Kirk page, but I don't think its a good idea for you to create a bunch more empty character articles with no content and unacceptable names. In particular, I deleted the George Kirk article. There's going to be no need or us to have a separate article for his character, since the only difference between the "real" George Kirk and the "new" George Kirk is that he was dead. Real short article, don't you think? Like I said, please stop striking out on your own, and participate in discussion on talk pages instead. No new alternate timeline character articles, please. -- Captain MKB 01:26, 9 May 2009 (UTC) In a league of your own You don't know me (and if you prefer to keep it that way-it's fine) but I noticed your edits. Just wanted to say after seeing them for myself-they're pretty damn SWEET! Even though they aren't up to Memory Beta "high standards", keep up the interesting work. I've been a bit of a rogue myself. The material presented was awesome. Later, Roger.– Ensignsisko 01:45, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :I just want to disagree with the insult to you that user:ensignsisko just left in this note here -- your edits are indeed up to the standards of Memory Beta. I also appreciate you for being open to discuss your edits with the community and listening to my feedback about adding some of the simple touches that make your writing acceptable to us all. -- Captain MKB 07:00, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Alternate reality Hey, thanks for moving those pages to use the descriptor "alternate reality" -- it seems to be catching on! Feel free to start more of them now that the rush of opening night is over -- we can move the content around as it gets added. -- Captain MKB 17:32, 9 May 2009 (UTC) PD Please do not mark images from Star Trek as 'public domain'. all such images are copyright of paramount or another licensee . Please learn how to properly use the copyright messages i just supplied you with. Also, please write a description for each image you upload. It was that empty box you didn't fill out while uploading, it's required that you do so. -- Captain MKB 17:59, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Images Hi Roger, i noticed you've uploaded an image recently. Did you know that images are supposed to be cited to their source publication, and have a copyright notice added? Could you please start doing this, starting with File:Mackenzie Calhoun.jpg. If you could do that right away, and respond to this message here, i'd really appreciate it. Since you ignored my last message in November, i really hope you do the right thing this time. -- Captain MKB 02:45, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Images again Hi, just wondering if you could find some time to respond to the messages i have left you regarding image uploads. Basically, what you are adding to the wiki needs improvement, and its a little frustrating how you ignore these attempts to communicate with you regarding the matter. -- Captain MKB 01:13, September 25, 2014 (UTC) :I never got an alert until now about the images. I thought that I had been uploading them right, this time. I've been uploading comic images and thus labeled them with the IDW label and sourced them. What exactly did I not do right? Roger Murtaugh (talk) 04:59, September 25, 2014 (UTC) :Also, to add, I do apologize for not uploading images correctly. I am eager to learn the proper way, so that I may help to benefit the site. Roger Murtaugh (talk) 05:02, September 25, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm not sure if you are copying information from another wiki or website, but there's no such code as like you used on the last Sisko image. ::Have you ever thought about clicking 'edit' on one of my images and looking at how the data is typed into it? you could just try to format it the way other people do instead of making up your own system. ::also, why are your images edited? it looks like someone deleted ll the words from Sisko's word balloon. --- Captain MKB 10:17, September 25, 2014 (UTC) :::I don't know how the information code got there. I copied and pasted from other image descriptions. I probably just did it wrong. Also, I got the inspiration for what kind of information box images to add from Wookieepedia. I've seen some comic characters with removed text boxes. I'll try to avoid uploading images until I can fully do it right. I think that I uploaded most of them right, though. Again, I'm sorry and I hope that I can get it right, next time. I'll try to check your uploads for examples. Thanks for not getting too upset about it, though and being patient with me. I guess that I still am a rookie image-wise. Roger Murtaugh (talk) 18:27, September 25, 2014 (UTC) :Please do not copy code from any other wiki if you don't know what it does. this wiki doesnt use the same kind of code as wookiepedia. :Please to not alter images from publications. --- Captain MKB 22:00, September 25, 2014 (UTC) ::additionally, months ago i did also suggest you look at a fixed image to see how to write the code properly. scroll up, i fixed the Mackenzie calhoun image for you and i asked you to look at it -- Captain MKB 22:07, September 25, 2014 (UTC) :::I didn't take code from Wookieepedia, just inspiration for what type of image to use. For example, I used an image without text, is what I mean. I didn't copy their code. Also, I do apologize for that, I just didn't see your earlier messages, until your most recent one. Otherwise, I would've worked on doing this right. In the future, I hope that I can do better. Roger Murtaugh (talk) 07:23, September 26, 2014 (UTC)